1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to an image processing device, and more particularly, relate to an image signal processor and a mobile device including the image signal processor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many processing techniques for processing content and devices to process content have been developed. Examples of this content may include images, voice data, text, etc. Images are a means for visually transferring information to users, and may have higher communicability as compared with text or voice data.
An image capture device may capture an image using a digital image sensor. However, the quality of the digital image sensor may be restricted by structural and cost limits, and the image signals output by the device may include noise.